nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bis
Early Bis Kingdom The Bis Kingdom was founded on the Fertile eastern coast of the Phenixican Continent, the Bis people founded a village on the mouth of a fresh water river and named it Kitar which was Old Phenixican for 'Wealth' The settlment lived up to it's name, it was the only settlement with a direct trading route with the Dragonese Empire and this allowed them to import materials like marble and exotic animals. The city only had a population of about 11,000 and no army to speak of except for hired mercenaries. The leaders of the early kingdom were simply members who could afford the title of King, the position was a elected position but most of them simply bribed there way to the top and this made the Bis Kingdom very corrupt with enough money you could buy anything you wanted and with no real police force or even a army to fill in for a police force there was no need. What brought the downfall of the early Bis 'golden age' was when there borders clashed with the Druk Republic who was the fifth tribe if Phenixicans who also had the most powerful military by far. Seeing the Bis corruption as a disgrace to the tribes the Druk's declared war and invaded. They burnt Kitar to the ground and only when the Ruidian Kingdom came into the war againts the Druks, did the Bis manage to survive. When the Rudians conquered the other kingdoms to make a fragile Rudian Empire the Bis Kingdom got it's leader of a age,Queen Kathrine the Reformer who tried to bring about a honest glory. She was a priestess in the Phoenix Church and killed the Council of Merchants and banned it in the Kingdom. But sadly she died during the battle that won the Kingdoms there independence and her son was sent to the Phoenix Temple in Phenixica to be looked after as a orphan. Things quickly went back to normal, the infrastructure of the Merchants was still there and the Council came back harsher then ever and raised the price for the King position giving nobody a chance to get the job. http:// Mid Kingdom to Late The Kingdom was now in direct control by the Assembly of Merchants and turned the Kingdom into a capitalist paradise, they founded 3 colonies outside the continent and delibrately forgot to create law enforcement outside there 'Bis Trade Army' a army of corrupt and well payed Bis locals who were paid to ignore corruption and encourage to take part in it. The Druks who were by now banished from the continent and sent to settle a large chain of islands had 2 islands that were under Bis control, stories are reported of the army raping, stealing and pillaging the colony to the point that people were fleeing the colonies to go to the Dragonese Empire which by now was becoming very impatient with there corrupt and untrustworthy trading parthner. When the Bis and Monran kingdoms signed a agreement for joint military operations the Monrans saw just how corrupt the Bis colonial practices were, The Monran colonial inhabitants had a police force, a welfare system and a council to govern them and here they saw the Bis simply exploiting there colonies for quick profit. By now a Grand Admiral in the Bis fleet had under the vision to bring about a end to the corruption in the Kingdom brought the title of King this man was King Perius Cook of the Bis, he had a vision to eradicate the Council of Merchants and replace them with a council full with elected advisors. After he found out his own son Belcameron Cook had taken part in the rape and pillaging in the colonies he sent him to be trained under the wisdom of the Order of the Burning Sky. The Council of Merchants panicked Perius ordered great reforms he created the Bis Enforcement Agency, the first organization of the Bis government to make sure the law was enforced and not only that the agnecy was sent to the colonies with the law giving them emergency powers they were to clean up the Kingdom at all costs. It was to little to late for the Dragonese and they invaded Bis colonies and laid siege to multiple settlements on the coast of the continent with 80% of the Bis army gone due to corruption laws and the navy in serious need to adopt the new 'dreadnaughts' it was one lost battle after another. http:// The War of Fire The other Phenixican Kingdoms saw this as the Bis getting there punishment and did little to help, but Perius decided they needed the help of the other Kingdoms to finally be rid of the Dragonese who were constantly trying to set the Kingdoms againts eachother and went to the ancient Phenixican home city of Phenixica he invited all the leaders to join him and there he held allot of talks. The Monran King decided to help, more because Kathrine the Reformer was married to the Kings grandfather and saw it as a obligation to King Perius her son to help him in his time of need. The war still went badly with most of the coast under Dragonese control and the Monran Fleet to small to cause serious damage and after 4 months Belcameron himself called a council. after years in the shadows training as a Knight in the Order of the Burning Sky he was ready to do his destiny. He called the Ruidians and the Gruns cowards for not helping, they were not teaching Bis a lesson they were simply to scared to engage in war with the much more powerful Dragonese Empire. Then he mentioned that together with a united army and navy they would outnumber the Dragonese 1/3 it was part of his grand plan. He was going to use the war to pull the Phenixicans tribes closer together then ever before. The speech left the Ruidians and Gruns speechless, a two-faced corrupt Bis of all people calling the Ruidian warrior culture and the Grun hunter culture cowards. But to save face they agreed to help and they armies and fleets were merged into the Phenixican Army and Phenixican Navy. The war lasted another 7 years until it was ended with the invasion of the Dragonese home islands and the talks began about a whole new subject, the unification of the Phenixican people into a single nation. It was another 4 months of talks mostly about who would be at the top, many voices said Belcameron Cook. during the war Belcameron's army of 11,000 had conquered the Drukarus islands and defeated the Dragonese home army of there own turf. He was a natural leader and also a smart politician. After that the United Kingdoms of Phenixica was formed, Bis became a tribal province and was the money maker of the new Kingdom. Belcameron was proclaimed Emperor of Phenixica. Modern Day Province Bis today is not quite the Trading capital that it was, but it is home to the Phenixican Citerian Trading Company which controls all government trades in the Citerian galaxy and Bis Trader Shipyards the only shipyards other then Monran Shipyards to have a military contruction licence is a testament to the still fun-loving and academic people of the Bis Kingdom. Kitar is the sixth largest city on the Devenis planet with a population of 5 million it is also a clean and healthy city with a low pollution rate and crime rate. It mostly has historical buildings and little of the city looks new, this is because the Bis love heritage with new buildings have to keep a certain 'look' about them. The most famous thing in Bis is there very home grown Phenixican Exploration of Alien Culture Society (or PEACS), a society which brings in allot of priceless artifacts and information. They are most famous for there first contact with the Federation which brought about one of the few friendly encounters the Empire has had with outsiders. Category:The Phenixican Empire